IceClan 2
by VampVixen-Cat
Summary: A few moons of peace, and then they suddenly came back again. Snowstar wished she knew what the prophecy meant. She hoped to find out soon. Not to mention the continuous lies VampVixen and Danny always had to tell their clan-mates, and the lies Luna told her pack. Things were always so complicated weren't they? SEQUEL TO ICECLAN! R&R? :)
1. Clan Listings

**FINALLY! I'm doing the sequel. And guess what! I already have like the first three chapters done. Isn't that awesome. I'm going to TRY to end the story in this sequel, but we'll have to see how it goes. So here's the listings.**

**Jayfeather: WAIT! I thought you weren't doing this until your story about Mini-Vamp was finished! The readers will be all confused now _  
Me: I was... but I lost motivation for that one. I WILL FINISH IT! When I'm motivated once again... Besides I've already had Vamp explain her to Snowstar and a few of the other cats. Chapter 1 I think... or Chapter 2. I can't remember.  
Dani: I still wanna be in the story _  
Me: I mention you :3 ANYWAY you guys have to be Disclaimer slaves again. You know the drill. So DISCLAIM! Nooowwww.  
Jayfeather: Vamp has no ownership in any way of Warriors, only her characters.  
Dani: Yeah what he said... except replace Warriors with Danny Phantom.**

**IceClan:**

**Leader:**

SnowStar: White she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy:**

DarkCloud: Pure black she-cat with deep blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

BlossomPool: Calico She-cat with light green eyes  
-Apprentice: QuietPaw

**Warriors:**

BlueGaze: Blue-gray tom with blue eyes.

BlackFog: Black tom with amber eyes

NightWind: Black she-cat with silver streaks on her fur and blue eyes

SandPath: Sand colored tom with black on his ears, tail, and feet with green eyes.

OceanBreeze: Strange ocean blue tom with black fadeing into light blue fadeing into his fur color on his feet, tail, and ears with a light blue face mask and blue eyes  
-Apprentice: CrimsonPaw

FeatherDrift: Very light gray she-cat with blue eyes

RedFur: Red tom with white on two of his paws with green eyes.  
-Apprentice: DewPaw

AzureHeart: Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

ColdBreeze: Pure white she-cat with green eyes

StormWinds: Gray tom with blue eyes

VampVixen: Black she-cat with red markings and red eyes

Danny: White tom with black on his paws, tail, and ears and blue eyes.

**Apprentices:**

DewPaw: Light gray she-cat with blue eyes

QuietPaw: White tom with red-tipped paws and ears and green eyes

CrimsonPaw: White she-cat with red stripes, paw-tips, tail-tip, and ears with green eyes.

**Queens:**

None~

**Elders:**

SkySeeker: Light gray tabby tom with green eyes

**LavaClan**

**Leader:**

MoonStar: Light-gray she-cat with blue eyes.

**Deputy:**

SunFall: Bright orange tom with a yellowish color on his paws and tail and green eyes.

**Medicine Cat:**

SpiritHeart: Black she-cat with white streaks and blue eyes

**Warriors:**

WolfHowl: Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

JayCall: Gray tom with green eyes

BlizzardFreeze: White she-cat with gray markings and blue eyes

FlameSoul: Orange tom with amber eyes -Apprentice: CloudPaw

CardinalWing: White she-cat with red markings and green eyes.

IceShard: Very light gray she-cat with white markings and blue eyes

RiverRush: Gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Alisha: Brown she-cat with black legs and amber eyes.

**Apprentices:**

CloudPaw: White tom with green eyes

**Queens:**

DesertWinds: Tan she-cat with green eyes. Kits: WindKit, LeafKit, and RabbitKit

**Elders:**

LightStep: Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**The Moon Pack**

**Alpha:**

Storm: Large dark gray wolf with amber eyes

**Beta:**

Night: Black wolf with amber eyes

**Hunters:**

Arrow: Brown wolf with darker brown markings and green eyes.

Vasha: White she-wolf with a black stripe from head to tail and blue eyes.  
-Training Lily

**Fighters:**

Wind: Light brown she-wolf with white paws and green eyes

Blaze: Reddish-Brown wolf with black markings and ears with amber eyes.  
-Training Silver

Luna: White she-wolf with blue markings and blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Lily: Tan she-wolf with green eyes.

Silver: Light gray wolf with darker gray markings and brown eyes

**Those with puppies~ (If anyone tells me what they're called they get an internet cookie~)**

Ice: White she-wolf with blue eyes. Pups: Vivi and Roxie

**Omegas:**

Crystal: Light gray she-wolf with white front paws and back legs with blue eyes.

**Our favorite rogues who's group has no specified name:**

**Leader:**

Gary: Brown tom with darker brown front legs and tipped back paws and tail with green fur on his head and yellow eyes.

**Members:**

Sunset: Orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Soul: Silvery tom with black fur on his legs and blue eyes

Spirit: White tom with one black spot on his chest and blue eyes.

Stacy: White she-cat with orange lines on her paws, tail tip, and rear. The inside of her left ear is white with orange lines and the inside of her right is orange. Her right eye is also white with orange lines and her left eye is orange.

Crescent: Black tom with a white crecent moon shape on his shoulders and white paw-tips and tail with blue eyes.

Lydia: Brown she-cat with very light brown markings on her head, legs and back-side with a completely light brown tail and brown eyes.

Drake: Dark brown tom with black-ringed legs and black under-belly with green eyes.

Tiger: Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Husk: Cream colored tom with white stripes and paws, and gray underfur and tail-tip. His left eye is blue and his right eye is green.

Kayla: Brown she-cat with darker brown feet and tail with brown eyes.

Kora: Cream-colored she-cat with dark brown ears and two shades on her back, with a white under-belly and front legs, and lighter brown tail top and front paw tips with lined stripes at the bottom and dark-tan colored stripes on shoulders and crystal-blue eyes.

Mercy: Brown tom with silvery markings on the left side of his face, right front paw, and back-stripes, along with a large white marking that extends along his back and tail, with lime-green eyes.

**Cats/Animals outside of clan**

Speckle: Gray and white mouse who can speak cat (No she doesn't count as a clan member o3o)

Phantom: Mysterious glowing black tom with white on his paws, ears, and tail with strange glowing green eyes. Wears a collar with a strange symbol on it.

Mini-Vamp: A small full grown she-cat that looks Like VampVixen but is half her size.

Cocoa: Brown kittypet with amber eyes (I'm debating the story I HAD in mind for her. So she may just be in the listings for the hell of it.)

Crisis: Large evil brown tabby ghost cat with black paws and piercing yellow eyes.

**ALRIGHT major edit to these listings. I've put Danny and Vamp in the official IceClan warrior listings. Like I said I would, I've also listed the rogues and also added Crisis to the "members outside of clans" since he does play a good part. I've also listed the members of the pack of wolves because they do still participate in the story... lol. There will be some dark forest cats involved too in time, but they won't be listed (FYI this idea was already in mind BEFORE I reached the 4th series of Warriors -_- So totally not ripping that off) They will just be introduced as they appear.**

**There will be a considerable amount of time skipped between the first story and this one. Mainly because of an idea for Mini-Vamp, which is a shorter story posted on my deviantart (User VampVixen). In that time Vamp is absent from the clan and won't be back till the beginning of this story. The time she's gone is the time I skip. Nuff said.**

**All but five of my rogues are adopted characters from Deviantart. Special thanks to Pugcasso for Husk, Julia-adopts for Stacy and Lydia, Petfoxglove for Crescent, lalokadeanalu for Kayla, xXShadow-FlameXx for Kora, and meowzerz123 for Mercy. I adopted these lovely cats from these users on Deviantart.**

**Every cat on here can also be seen on DA :D I haven't done the wolves yet, only Luna (I actually don't think I'll even do a wolf pack character sheet). Vamp's vampire form is also available on my DA.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright got chapter 1 up. It was a lot shorter on paper. I added several more words to it than it originally had. The fact that I even already had this done on paper makes life easier. So yeah. Our little kitty friend of Vamp's doesn't have a name just yet, but she'll get explained soon.. Chapter 2 is done as well (on paper), and Chapter 3 is almost done. So it may not be too long before at least those get posted.**

**Jayfeather: And after those get posted, prepare for Vamp to not have many updates fast!**  
**Me: HEY!**  
**Dani: He's right... you've gone months with no updates before.**  
**Me: That was then... this is now.**  
**Dani: Yeah... when was chapter three of your other story posted? A long time ago.**  
**Me: SHUT UP AND DISCLAIM!**  
**Dani: She doesn't own Danny Phantom**  
**Jayfeather: Or Warriors.**

It was a normal day, just like any other day in IceClan camp. Well, at least as normal as it had been for the past few moons. A cat sat beside the fresh-kill pile. He looked very out of place among the rest of his clan, being a deep ocean blue, but he knew he was just different, and his clan didn't care. He dropped a small, pitiful excuse for a sparrow onto the pile. He was extremely upset with himself for not being able to catch anything else. Even though catching the sparrow was an improvement.

Re-directing his attention to the right, he looked at a tan and black colored tom. The tom had a blank expression on his face. It had been that way for awhile, even though he used to be the cat who provided everyone else with amusement. Or in his case, annoyance. How he wished to have that back now, as he didn't realize how much he'd miss it once it was gone. But it could be worse. He remembered when the cat had straight out attacked him for something he should not have said. He was no longer aggressive towards his clan-mates. But he was doing better, having finally gotten over the disappearance of a red and black she-cat by the name of VampVixen.

A white and black tom stepped up beside him, dropping a small shrew and a skinny mouse on the fresh-kill pile. "Hey there Oceanbreeze" he said, sitting down.

"Hey Danny" Oceanbreeze replied, looking at the prey Danny had caught. How Danny had managed to always catch at least one piece of prey, no matter what weather it was. And it had been a rather cold Leaf-Bare.

"Not a bad hunting trip huh?" he said, sitting down. "Probably the most productive one we've had all Winter. Maybe Spring is finally one its way. That would be a nice change. At least Winter hadn't been completely cruel since no cat got sick."

"Yeah, thank StarClan that Leaf-Bare is almost over and it's warming up" he replied. He had long-since decided to ignore the strange words that Danny continuously used, despite them having different words for them. How does the word Winter even describe Leaf-Bare anyway? He would never understand.

"Yeah! I can't wait for New-Leaf!" a blue-gray she-cat said happily as she ran beside the two. She had gone on the hunting trip with them, but wasn't able to catch anything. She hated failure, but that didn't stop her from always being happy. It was just how she had been since she was given her warrior name. Not to mention Sandpath really did a good job training her. How she always managed to cheer him up, no matter how depressed he got, he would never know. Maybe they just shared a different connection since she was his apprentice.

As the day went off, a few of the other members tried to talk to Sandpath, but they often got one or two responses before he dismissed them and walked away. Other cats, such as Oceanbreeze went out of the camp repeatedly to feed the clan. Finally, it was the end of the day. Most cats were extremely happy about them, while others really didn't care. The final patrol of the day came through the camp entrance, and a black she-cat approached them. "Is everything quiet?" She asked.

A black tom nodded his head. "It seems to be that way Darkcloud. It seems Lavaclan has decided not to cause any trouble and the rogues that were previously bothering us have vanished."

"It almost seems to be too quiet in my opinion" a white she-cat stated. Looking at the tom, she said "You know it. You feel the same way Blackfog. I think this is far from over."

"I don't know. We can still hope they'd given up can't we?"

"We could, but I doubt it. I have to agree with Coldbreeze on this. They could just be changing up their plans. After all, one of their members was trapped here for awhile. They could be planning based off of what she now knows" Darkcloud replied.

"Or they could just be waiting out the Winter. It'll be warmer when Spring hits and they'll be stronger once they recover" Danny said, approaching the group.

"That's another possibility" Coldbreeze said with a nod.

"Either way, just keep your guard up" Darkcloud said seriously. "I don't want us to lose any cats to them." As the other cats nodded and left, Darkcloud let out a sigh. Why had they suddenly stopped attacking them? Not that she was complaining. She just hated when she didn't know if an enemy was truly gone or not. This was not the only thing frustrating her. It wasn't just that the rogues that have disappeared. Phantom was missing as well. There was no trace of him at all. Maybe he managed to drive them away? She didn't know.

Shaking her head, she headed towards Snowstar's den to give her the patrol's news, or really lack of news. As she reached the den, the bushes at the entrance made a noise for a moment, and two scents were noticable in the air. One seemed familiar while the other smelled similar yet different at the same time. She remembered when she had been in a similar situation when she found Phantom. He smelled similar yet different as well. Again, irrelevant thoughts. The other cats caught the scents as well, as they looked towards the entrance, some of them on their guard. Some were cautious while others were curious. She narrowed her eyes, as she waited to see what was there.

Her narrowed eyes instantly widened into dis-belief as a familiar cat and a much smaller cat came through the entrance

**Meanwhile, earlier that day...**

A she-cat walked through the forest, with a tired look on her face. You couldn't blame her though. She had been travelling for several days, maybe even a couple of months. Hell, she didn't know. She'd lost track of time. Her fur was black, with red markings throughout her body and red eyes. Not exactly your average, normal cat.

A smaller she-cat was quietly following behind her. This small cat looked exactly like the larger one. The only difference was, this cat looked much like a kit, due to her size. She looked just as tired, but considerably happier than her friend. "Are we there yet?" she asked, her voice matching that of a kit to only added to her kit-like size.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a million times" the other cat responded irritably. "I don't know."

"Do you even know where we're going Vamp?" she asked.

"Of course I do" she answered, stopping for a moment to look at the small cat with an annoyed look. "I just don't know exactly where it is, of if we're even going in the right direction." She sighed. She couldn't blame the cat from accusing her of that, as Vamp never actually explained to them where they were headed. She wished she knew what to call her too, because she also didn't have a name at the moment."

"Well then, tell me where we're going" she replied.

Vamp sighed and said "a group of cats that I know" as she continued to walk.

"Could you be more specific?"

"No."

"Fine then be like that" she replied, looking annoyed, even if it only lasted for a moment.

After that reply, the two walked in silence once again for what Vamp could only guess was about an hour or two. As said before, she'd long-lost track of time so she couldn't really tell. Her ears perked up and she stopped, looking around. "Hey wait" she said, looking down.

"What is it?"

Tasting the air for a moment as if she was trying to catch a scent, Vamp smiled for the first time in awhile. "We made it!" she said happily and dashed forward. Her friend quickly followed her since Vamp hadn't given her much warning when she decided to just dash off. Both made their way across the territory rather quickly, as both were running as fast as they possibly could.

Vamp reached the camp entrance, the bushes around her rustling for a moment, and got a nervous look. A lot more slowly than she had run, she walked through the entrance, not knowing what to expect when she got inside the camp. The smaller cat walked slowly behind her, not knowing how these cat's that were apparently Vamp's friends would react to her.

She stopped as all eyes locked onto her. Most were surprised, others looked as if they didn't know if what they were seeing was actually real or not. Vamp nervously looked around the camp. After a moment, she said just two words with a nervous smile. "I'm back."

**So there it is. As stated at the top of this chapter, the next chapter should be up soon. And ignore my disclaimer slaves as they don't know what they're talking about...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Oh look, here's chapter two. This chapter will probably be really interestingly written, with Vamp trying to explain what happened with our little friend to cats and make is as understandable as possible to them. Sorry it took so long! The past few days have been rough. But I did finally get this done. So yeah this chapter is for the sole-purpose of explaining the newest character. I found out, I haven't even started chapter three, so I'll probably make that a wolf chapter. Because I really need one.**

**Jayfeather: Yeah you kinda do. Just like you need to learn to update more often and finish stories.**  
**Dani: Shut up Jayfeather don't be mean to her. As she said, it's been rough.**  
**Jayfeather: Yeah I know.**  
**Me: Thanks Dani.**  
**Dani: No problem. Anyway, we all know you don't own Danny Phantom**  
**Jayfeather: Or Warriors.**

"I'm back."

Vamp didn't really know what else to do or say, since she didn't know the exact reaction the clan would have upon her return. Would they let her back in? She was sure they would yet she was unsure at the same time. Her small companion was crouched down, hidden behind her.

She looked to the side and tired ruby eyes met with shocked emerald. He was trying to comprehend what he was seeing. Was what he was seeing real. Getting over his inital shock, Sandpath darted forward and nearly knocked Vamp over in what could only be called a cat version of a hug. Or a glomp. Whichever works.

As the rest of the clan fully realized that they had their clan-mate back, that she was alive, they rushed at her, instantly asking questions and welcoming her back. The smaller cat stayed backed up where she was as this happened. "Silence!" a voice demanded from the back of the group. The cats parted and a white she-cat stepped forward.

Darkcloud approached from behind her leader and sat down. "Welcome back VampVixen" she said.

"Everyone give her some space" Snowstar said. "She's probably tired and in need of a good rest."

Vamp smiled gratefully at the clan leader, who in turn smiled back. She really wasn't in the mood for interrogation at the moment, especially when it would involve most of the clan. At their leader's words, most of the cats reluctantly left her alone for now. "Come on" said the cat who had stayed.

She nodded at Sandpath and began to follow him. As she did so, the smaller cat nervously made herself known. "Who's this?" Sandpath asked with a confused look on his face as he looked at the nervous cat. She looked exactly like VampVixen did. Were they related? VampVixen didn't... did she?

"Oh" Vamp said, having almost forgotten the other cat was there. "She's... she's difficult to explain."

"So she's not a kit of yours?" Sandpath asked. He just wanted to be sure.

"Hey! I'm not a kit!" the small cat instantly said in a defensive tone of voice.

"You can't be anything else" Sandpath replied. "No grown cat is your size."

Vamp had to admit, he had a point. "It's not my fault I'm small" her friend said.

Before Sandpath could reply to that, Vamp said "she's not a kit. Let's find a place to talk. I'll tell you about her."

Sandpath nodded and got up to follow. Before she could, Danny ran up to them. "Vamp I can't believe you're here and alive!"

"Neither can I" Snowstar said as she approached the four cats. She eyed the cat behind Vamp, which she could only identify as a kit, with interest. It wasn't just Snowstar. Danny seemed equally as interested in her.

Knowing that questions were about to be asked, she said "I'm explaining her to Sandpath. I guess you guys can join us." She didn't plan on explaining to everyone, but she really had no choice now.

"Tomorrow" Snowstar said. "For now, you both need to get some rest."

"Yeah that's probably the best idea" Vamp said with a yawn. Looking over at Sandpath, she asked "you can wait till then right?"

"Yeah... I guess you're right" Sandpath replied, looking a little upset he wouldn't get the answers he wanted right away.

With a nod, Vamp stepped away from her friends and ducked into the warriors den. Making her way to the back, she curled up against the wall. It seemed that she fell asleep the moment her eyes shut. Her smaller companion curled up against Vamp while Sandpath lay down in the nest beside the two. He couldn't quite understand who the kit was. She had to be related to VampVixen didn't she? He supposed he would find out in the morning. Eventually, he was able to fall asleep.

**In the Morning...**

Vamp groaned and opened her eyes a little, with a pissed off yet still tired look on her face. Someone was trying to get her up by shoving her, and she did not want to get up. Realizing there wasn't much strength behind she shrugs, she figured it was either a kit or her friend. Lifting her head up and looking at the culprit confirmed that it was her friend. "What do you want?" she asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Bout time your lazy butt woke up" she said in an equally annoyed tone. "Your friends are waiting for you to get up. The white one- Snowstar was her name right?- asked me to come wake you up." She put her face in Vamp's and shouted "SO WAKE UP!"

"Get out of my face" Vamp growled and pushed the smaller cat away, standing up with a stretch. "Damn you are annoying as hell" she grumbled. Raising her voice to normal, she said "well then, let's go I guess. The two cats made their way to the leader's den, where Snowstar, Darkcloud, Oceanbreeze, Sandpath, and Danny were waiting.

"Bout damn time" Danny said with an amused look on his face.

"You try non-stop travelling for the past month or two then being woken up by a little annoying cat in the early hours of the morning" Vamp hissed.

"You really shouldn't complain. It really could be worse" Danny replied with a shrug.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I've heard it a million times over you don't need to tell me that."

"Anyway" Snowstar said, interrupting the two and getting everyone's attention. "We need to talk about what exactly happened the day Danny came into the camp, telling Sandpath that you had been taken by a two-leg."

"Yeah" Sandpath said. "What exactly did the two-leg want with you?"

"He... well... that's actually a bit difficult to explain" Vamp replied after a moment's hesitation.

"Well try to explain anyway" Snowstar said.

"Well, after he grabbed me and I was unable to get free from his grasp, he carried me to the road and put me into his car. He placed me inside a small trap and locked the opening before I could even start to escape" she started, already beginning to try to choose her words carefully.

"What's a car again?" Oceanbreeze asked, always frustrated when VampVixen and Danny used words he didn't understand.

"A monster" Danny replied, looking at the blue tom. Looking back at Vamp, he said "continue."

"Right then" Vamp said. "Well, I was in the car for a good amount of time before we arrived at his house. At this point, I was confused. And the house looked normal enough."

"So I'm guessing it wasn't normal?" Danny asked.

"Actually, it was" Vamp said. "However, the building behind it was kind of a different story."

"How so?" asked Sandpath.

"It was full of... objects. Devices is a better word. These devices are made by humans for various purposes." Vamp was sure she was confusing the cats in front of her, but she didn't know what other words to say. She could always answer later questions.

"What kinds of purposes would these so-called devices be made for?" Snowstar asked.

"Well each one works differently" Vamp began. "Some are for helping humans to make things easier for them. Some are used to perform various tests on objects and... living things. Some of these tests can be painful" she said.

"Were these painful tests, as you call them, performed on you?" Darkcloud asked.

Trying to block out some of the more painful tests she went through, she replied with a nod. The look on her face told the other cats just how much she didn't want to remember them.

"And just when I thought two-legs couldn't sink any lower" Darkcloud hissed.

"Woah wait just a minute" Danny said, earning confused looks from the other cats. "Why the hell did this dude experiment on you?"

She would have to word that answer correctly if she wanted to keep her previously vampiric form a secret from the clan cats. She couldn't tell them the whole truth. Danny realized how carefully she would have to answer this as well.

"Who knows why two-legs do what they do?" Oceanbreeze said before Vamp could reply.

"Agreed" Vamp said with a nod. The question was very true for both humans and vampires. "But, answering Danny's question, I wasn't sure what his plans were at the time. I did have one or two guesses, but didn't know for sure."

"So did you ever figure it out?" Sandpath asked.

"Yeah" she replied, turning her head slightly and looking at the smaller cat who was sitting silently behind her, trying to figure out the best way to word the next part of her explanation.

Darkcloud noticed Vamp shift her gaze and asked "Does it have something to do with the kit?"

"I'm not a kit!" said cat said, annoyed the larger cats kept referring to her as such.

Ignoring her for the time being, Vamp said "Yesterday, Sandpath asked me if she was my kit." She had to ignore the incredibly amused look on Oceanbreeze's and Danny's faces. "I told him that she wasn't."

"She's not, right?" Sandpath asked. Danny thought that Sandpath's voice sounded a little too hopeful, which only added to his amusement.

"No, she isn't" Vamp replied. "However, she did come from me."

"You lost me" Oceanbreeze said. "How is that possible?"

"The human who took me used the devices I mentioned earlier to, well, to put it simply; He created another cat from me. For a reason of course but... please don't make me get into that."

Danielle instantly popped into Danny's mind. "So she's a clone?" he asked.

"Basically, yeah."

"A clone?" Snowstar asked. This only added to how much she didn't know about these two cats. Danny obviously knew what she was talking about.

"Yes" Vamp said. "A clone is one who is created from another un-naturally." She was trying her best to explain to the cats without confusing them so much they didn't know what the hell she was talking about. She was about half-way succeeding with that.

"Usually, a clone is supposed to be an exact replica of their original, but not all come out that way" Danny said. Dani was a perfect example of this, being not only physically younger than him, but the opposite gender as well.

"I see..." Snowstar said. She still didn't fully understand what VampVixen and Danny were trying their best to explain to them, but she felt the explanation she had gotten was going to have to be good enough. Of course, just like every other time she'd question VampVixen or Danny, there was key information they were neglecting to tell her. Looking at the small clone, she asked "So what's your name?"

"I don't have one unless it's the same as Vamp's"

"That would be just a little too confusing" Oceanbreeze pointed out.

"Let's just call her Mini-Vamp!" Danny said, laughing.

"Seriously?" Vamp asked with a skeptical look.

"Actually, yeah, I'm totally serious" Danny replied after he was done laughing.

"That works!" Mini-Vamp said with a smile.

"Guess that's your name then" Sandpath said.

Snowstar asked Vamp a few more questions, then all the cats were sent off to go about their daily lives. Much to her annoyance, Mini-Vamp was told that she had to stay in the nursery. "It's not my fault I'm small" she grumbled as she did as she was told.

"You know she didn't tell us the whole truth, right?" Darkcloud asked after the other cats had left.

"They never do" Snowstar said with a frustrated sigh. "But I didn't want to make things more confusing than they already are." She could plainly see the troubled look on her deputy's face. It had been there for a bit now. "What's bothering you Darkcloud?"

"VampVixen and Danny seem to know an awful lot about two-legs. Probably even more than your average kittypet" she replied. "Not only that, it also still bothers me when they leave information out. They don't tell us the whole truth and dodge questions. You know I don't like when large secrets are kept."

"I understand your concern Darkcloud" Snowstar said. "It is very strange, but I don't think it endangers the clan in any way. For all we know, it might just be something that doesn't really hold much importance. I wouldn't think too much of it."

"Yeah... you're right I guess" Darkcloud said with a sigh. She still wanted to figure this out though. But why did it bother her the way it did in the first place? Maybe it was just her being paranoid. She didn't know. Figuring that was the end of the conversation, Darkcloud exited Snowstar's den.

Snowstar let out another frustrated sigh. She was bothered by it as well, but there were more important things to think about. Like how she and Blossompool, and probably Moonstar and Spiritheart, were cut off from any kind of Contact with Starclan. Whatever was happening before up there was still going on. Snowstar remembered the words Dewdrop had spoken. 'There's an evil spirit roaming StarClan and cutting off communication with the clans.'

Looking to the sky, Snowstar asked "what exactly is going on up there?"

**And thus ends chapter two. Did you like it? I really feel I should have finished Mini-Vamp's story before writing this story, but whatever. Too late. Besides, that's just a side story. It's not as important. And I'll finish it eventually.**


End file.
